ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel: My Collection
DANIEL E. DOUGHERTY JR. (1999-); intellectual This is a collection of my personal views on things and life situations. It is not informative, but as I described, personal. If you like or would find interest in reading about my views, then go ahead. If you don't care (as most people don't), then move on. ---- I divide events of my life into eras, or, phases. These phases are usually not noticed until a few days into them, and usually focus on a particular subject (ex. playing Mario all the time for a week might be Mario era). Usually, they are just time periods associated with things I remember doing, thinking about, or focusing on. I associate symbols, songs, and colors with each month. I divide my life into months. Each month is individual, difference, and has different associated themes. This started in October 2012 (however I gave association to some time periods before that later on). Occasionally, two months are paired (if they focus pretty much on the same subject, or so. Usually happens with October-November since they're both fall months and share similar themes). Symbols+Colors: January (star/winter forest, light blue), February (heart/cherry blossom, pink/red), March (shamrock/grass, green), April (raindrop, light purple), May (flower, yellow), June (none, dark purple), July (stars & stripes, dark blue), August (sun, light orange), September (apple, red), October (pumpkin, orange), November (leaf, brown), and December (xmas tree, dark green). Each month is defined by things I did or remember (association), and songs (ones that come to my mind instantly, or even without me thinking about it). I personally believe love and hate to be strong words with strong meanings. I leave hate for things someone would actually "hate", as in, have extreme dislike. I would keep hate for murderers, rapists, or really bad people who did really bad things. Not casually, like "I hate this TV show" or "I hate cheese". More so "I hate Jeffrey Dahmer" or "I hate Satan". I would save love, for something I actually love, and feel an extraordinary connection to (like a soulmate). Not casually, like "I love salmon" or "I love cars". More so "I love my wife" or "I love my religious deity". I instead, usually, use "really dislike" or "really like" (or intensely/heavily). I do not personally believe in the "dating scene" and having multiple partners (boy/girlfriends) all the time. This is personal, there's nothing wrong with doing those things. I believe there is only one person for me. I also believe that everyone has a soulmate somewhere, but there is a 50/50 chance you will ever meet them. Some do, some don't. I am into deep, serious (not the strict serious type), "true" relationships. I prefer having friends with my interests and having a real bond with them, than chitchat friends, etc. In my hometown currently though, I know no intellectuals at all. My friends are the casual type of friends that would drive you home or something, but I still consider them friends (or else I'd be an ass pretty much). Will I ever meet that one person? I don't know. All my life, I never got into dating or anything, for the same reason: I don't know (pretty much; not counting my elementary school endeavors). Though strangely, I always (deja vu-like) seemed to envision myself with a partner like I described, around my teenage years, matching the appearance of shortish brown hair and pale skin, who was very much like me. That troubled me for some time, after finally figuring out (when I was 15) how...alone I felt/am. I finally realized how alone I felt, it came to me, I never thought about it before that happened. However, it took me three months to mature myself about that issue, and realize it is probably the usual false thoughts. The girl I envision is pretty much a fantasy girl, which everyone has. So basically I was in a depression (which I call a recession because I dislike being too generic/stereotypical) for long periods of time with suicide thoughts (not about this issue though) because of a fantasy girl not existing. That hurt me, myself, personally, knowing I could drop that low. But then I realize, I am a human being with feelings, and it is normal for a human to want a companion. Ah well. Let's see what 'fate' has in store for me. I am into having a real partner, a soulmate. Not one that judges you by how well you kiss, or some crap like that. But the one that is made for you. The only problem with that, is they are rare and the chance of ever finding them is little. Most guys don't do this, but if I don't get that chance to get with that one person, I am afraid I'm not going with anyone. I like hearing about personal views and opinions. They interest me. I never have anyone to talk to or anyone that really understands me (my best friend yes, but he lives far away and I dislike talking deeply over the phone, it's uncomfortable). The only bad thing is, people don't like sharing their personal thoughts (obviously), so that makes it hard for me. I do though. Hearing about other peoples' lives fills in holes that are missing in mine. I don't have a particularly exciting life; I don't get into extra-curricular activities because none of them interest me (though I certainly have enough free time to get into them; Karate doesn't count), and I don't have a ton of friends (especially 'exciting' ones). I prefer to keep to myself, but I will get into something if I really want to. I am sort of naive and clueless to some situations however, which makes me an unfit leader and ask questions a lot, which annoys people (especially my dad apparently). I don't really have major interests in anything. This poses a problem for my future, getting a job, college (which I need to know about in less than 2 years, which worries me), etc. The reason I don't know what I want to do is because I am never around it. My family has no specific trade and no one in it has any job worth having, no one in it is skilled in something they can teach me, which I dislike. I dislike jobs that require too much thinking (mathy), or being the leader (management). I just want a good-paying job, not too simple or complex, that I can do that I don't really dislike. What is that? I don't know yet, I haven't talked to a professional job counselor or anything (which I really want to do). I need assistance, is what it the problem is. I need guidance. There is no one around to guide me (in this ordeal). Small interests (hobbies) I have, however, are; martial arts, guitar, studying, roleplaying, writing, conceptualizing, interneting (which is studying/rping) and gaming (RPGs/adventure ex. Elder Scrolls). I like creepypastas and open-world RPGs such as the Elder Scrolls, Minecraft, being creative (which you can do in MC yay), giving color to things, progress, and productivity. A few of those you may not consider 'hobbies', but to each their own. I like philosophy and wisdom. I want to play guitar (and other things possibly) because I want to feel like I am worth something, and also have something to fall back as a hobby, and to make money if I lose a job. I strive and like to feel productive. I was raised in a middle-class good-shape household, where I got whatever I wanted pretty much (which I don't ask for much at all, just guidance and wifi). I wear new clothes a lot and eat good. Most kids don't get that (in this country right now). Now, some kids, being raised like this, end up being spoiled brats or are really demanding, leading their parents to needing to draw a line or set a standard. Some kids end up not liking it, and want to earn things themselves, and pay their own way, like I feel. When my parent buys me clothes all the time, even when I tell her not to, it hurts me and my dignity. It is a nice gesture, but I still asked. I don't need any more clothes. I am simple like that, but I am comfortable like that as well, which is what matters. I want to earn my way, with work and determination, as an individual. I can't handle the lazy feeling. I create my own tradition (which is usually just simplism). The only problem is, I don't know how to do this, other than getting a job, which at the moment I am too young to do. I want to get a job when I'm 16, but the only places that hire newbies like that are mainly fast food places. And I refuse to work at a fast food place. I will see when I get there. Oh, and the same goes for welfare and handout programs. My grandpa refused to take welfare, he worked hard just to not take it, like most men pre-1950s did (opposite today). I share these beliefs. No one in my family knows who I really am because I have a hard time conversing with them, as they do not understand nor can comprehend what I say (especially about religion and such). That, and I am bad at chitchatting (mumbling occurs at times against my choice), which usually just becomes uncomfortable. Politically, I am for progress and the greater good. I am not a "Progressive" as you may think, I am my own kind (I never really studied the political party, but we appear to share mostly the same beliefs), I do not like associating myself with 'political parties' (which I do not necessarily oppose, but just don't like how America overuses them). A great example is the extreme 2-Party system in America (democrats/republicans). There is way too much focus on the parties and not on the issues. Americans need to learn what the issues are and how to think them, and vote on them. Problem is, the saturated mass media that lies and doesn't give us the full picture. This prevents us from learning the real issues and what to think. I am a free thinker, and an independent in my own right, but I also believe in and support interdependence. Education is extremely important and should not just be reserved for first-class countries (America has a severe education system problem, and should start spending money on itself than wars). I believe in common decency and sense. I believe in science, the study of reality. "Children need to be taught how to think, not what to think." -- Margaret Mead, anthropologist. 'Religiously', I am a Humanist Agnostic, neither of which are religions, but more so beliefs and philosophies. I believe in creating a viable structured human society that benefits both the well-beings of humans and nature, as humans are nature, and due to our intelligence, we should also protect the well-beings of our animal cousins. Agnostic means I question the existence of a deity(s), AKA I do not know (nor does anyone). My first year as a non-Christian was full of changes to my beliefs and studying of different beliefs, until I found the right one, which is what I am now. I believe there is nothing wrong with religious people, they are allowed to believe their deity exists (however ignorant they may be about it; which I hate ignorance). However, obviously terrorism and extremism is going too far (Islam has a lot of those). I also question religions (such as Islam) that directly say in their holy books (manuals) "kill non-believers". I believe that human society has evolved beyond that point, so extremism in general is unnecessary. I still study religions. My favorite religion (and of many intellectuals) is Buddhism, as it is based on peace and supports peaceful tenets and beliefs. I believe most religions (holy books, which is where they are derived from) were created by corrupt governments and Kings to control people and gain wealth, which is really the truth of it. You can believe what you want, but keep your mind open. I am an in-studying Darwinist and Evolutionist. Darwinism is a theory of biological evolution developed by Charles Darwin and others, stating that all species of organisms arise and develop through the natural selection of small, inherited variations that increase the individual's ability to compete, survive, and reproduce. Evolutionism is a belief that organisms inherently improve themselves through progressive inherited change over time, and increase in complexity through evolution. I dislike ignorance. Everyone sees this differently, of course everyone can say they hate ignorance. But sometimes if it is the ignorant person saying that (they don't realize they are ignorant). Definitions of what I consider ignorance are; lazy unintelligent uneducated people/teenagers, people who use curse words constantly and like rebellion, people who act like children or use stupid excuses in arguments then get everyone to support them, people (men) who threaten men arguing with women (even if the man is right) just because they want to protect the woman and look good, people who never study or anything on politics but vote and have a voice/opinion, people who insult people all the time and look like children, people going along with racial stereotypes or making themselves look stupid (black people, 'ebonics' & 'nigga'), etc. It is hard for me to be a democratic leader because I tend to just choose what I believe to be the best path. That, and the people I am leading can be stupid, but they have power. For example, a country full of stupid people could have a smart leader, but the leader can't do what he knows will make the country better, because the stupid people (who have power) vote against it then complain about him. Franklin Roosevelt in 1937 is a good example, when he tried to bypass Congress to get what he wanted and knew would work. Tastes I have vary in different things. Musically, I like what is good. Good, as in, has good meaning. I do not like a song, for example, if it is about drugs and prostitutes or things like that. I do if it has a better theme though (anything but that). I do not like a specific genre of music, it varies, but I generally favor soft rock and sometimes pop or jazz. Foodwise, I stopped eating candy (a lot) a while ago. This is because I want to get fit physically, since I am sick of being called small and weak (I like to feel productive, once again). I still eat it but as an enjoyment thing on occasion. I enjoy pasta, macaroni and cheese, steak/beef, soups, cheesecake, and sandwiches (lettuce, tomato, pickles and ketchup; I hate sour cream and onions). I usually force myself to eat nuts, onions and other bad-tasting-but-healthy foods, for the mere reason that I know they are healthy. I don't eat much of a variety, so I am unsure if I like big name foreign foods, but I generally don't. I strangely am able to tell if I like something by looking at it or smelling it (I haven't been wrong before). I like short beards and hope I can grow one (or any non-mustache facial hair at all) one day. No one else in my family has ever had one (in past 100 years), most likely due to genetics. Beard growth serums exist though (you only live once). I average 4-5 hours of sleep on weekdays, and 10-12 on weekends (staying up until 3-5am tho). I am perfectly healthy (according to doctor) and everything is of planned. Tho, like a lot of people do, I don't wake up in the middle of the night--at all (to pee or anything). I am sort of a heavy sleeper. So my sleeping time is reduced a bit. But either way, I am happy how I am, I also have my own set of beliefs associated with it tho. 1) time goes faster, 2) you are not "alive" as long (awake, conscious) because you are in sleep mode more of your life (and I like living), and 3) I have nothing to do most of the time, and I like making the most of my childhood while it lasts (I have naive fear of adulthood). I am just fine how I am, even if it cuts off 20 years of my life, at least I lived the most of it in those short years (unlike expanding it to old age, where you can't do anything anyway). Overall, I am a progressive individualist who is a bit naive by nature but has good meaning, and wishes to expand upon that good meaning. I question things, and am assertive but not demanding. I am weird, but there's nothing wrong with that. I go misjudged by people because of my choice to not talk to people generally. But, overall, I do not really know how to describe myself, all I really do is go to school, think I am smarter than I really am (I don't really do intellectual things that much), play Minecraft or Skyrim occasionally, and chat on the internet. I am not really unique or special. I guess I will (if ever) find my "destiny" some other time. But, at least I like to think I am unique (better than being a downer). Category:January 19 2015